User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 25: No Way Back
insert background music here* ---- -Great. Now what? - A male voice asked. Everyone had returned to the Central of the South America Branch. Ken was so furious he kicked the wall right after entering, leaving a rather large dent in the solid metal. After some arguing, everyone sat down in the meeting room. -I repeat my point. Now what? - Wolfram asked. No one managed to find a quick answer to the question. -Our allies are heading to stop an invasion, and yet we sit down and do nothing? - He continued. -So what is your idea, then?! In case you haven't noticed, we have been fooled like we were nothing but kids! A WHOLE ARAGAMI INVASION WAS STAGED JUST TO KEEP US BUSY!! - Ken was out of himself. -Calm down, Ken. - Yuka said. -HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!?! In case you haven't noticed, we have been fooled just like that, and our plane is nowhere near as fast as Nanako's. It'd take us at least AN ENTIRE DAMN DAY to get some reinforcements to there. And even then, WE STILL HAVE TO STAY HERE. Or do you want to find out the entire Branch was devoured by an Ogretail right after we left? No one could answer Ken. It was true, as much as they itched to leave, they had to stay in case an invasion came, or they risked sacrificing whoever remained in the Branch. -What if only some of us go? - Souichi commented. - It'd still be better than nothing. -I think we should stick to the plan. - Came the answer of Arthur, who had just entered the room. -Weren't you seriously wounded...? - Ken asked. -You know, you should definitely do something with that attitude of yours. - Arthur replied. - I've just recovered from a terrible wound, and you don't even say "hi". But yeah, I'm healed. That's one of the benefits of being half human, half all-devouring monstrosity. So, what's the plan? -We stay here. - Ken replied. -Great. We just have to let our friends die in the invaded Branch. Sounds good to me. -How did you...? -I know, ok? - Upon seeing Ken's angry gaze, Arthur sighed. - Bal texted me, alright? -I think at least two of us should go. But that's just me. - Yuka then said. -Now everyone is against me... - Ken angrily complained. -Dude, accept you are not always right. - Arthur replied. - So, who will come with me? ---- -So, everyone alright? - Baluar asked after entering the plane. First thing he noticed after entering was that someone hit him in the arm. Rather strong. - Ouch! - He then turned around to look at the guilty, who was none other than Lina. - Hey, I'm beginning to think you like hitting me. Have you never thought "What if he retaliates?" I am not the strongest God Eater, but I am definitely up there in the top 3, ya know? -Shut up, you both. - Nanako said, even though Lina hadn't said a word. - Bal, next time try not doing anything that will then make me do an extremely complicated maneuver just to get you back, alright? -You did it flawlessly, though. -I had never done that before. - Nanako admitted. - You were lucky. -I have been lucky since the day I was born. Except for all the death going on around me and... well, guess I'm not that lucky. -Don't you EVER shut up? - Lina asked. -I was more silent back in the day. Then I realized poking fun of people was hella fun. - He then changed his ever-present grin for a serious face. - So how far are we from a relatively safe landing point? -There is a place relatively void of Aragami about a mile away. -Relatively? -Only a few dozens of Aragami in 10.000 square meters. -Am I the only one who wonders what are we going to do after landing? -Kill stuff, I guess. - Lyrr answered. -How long till we get there? - Baluar asked. -We should be arriving... now. - Nanako said. -Nice. Are we going that fast? -In case you didn't notice, we crossed the Atlantic in about two hours. You thought we were going slow? - Nanako replied. -Eh... yeah? ---- Writer's block in effect. I'll write more when I can. <---Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic